geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and the Children
Ever hear of Thomas the Tank Engine? If you have been around little kids between the ages of two and around seven or so, I'm sure you have. My son adored Thomas so much so that he could name every single train, knew what color they were and the number they had painted on them. I was glad when I heard that he was coming to visit me over the summer but I had a ton of work to do so I bought him a Thomas DVD. The cover looked innocent enough, Thomas was smiling and little wooden children were waving their arms out of the windows in his coaches. The DVD was called Thomas and the Children. He was so excited to see the DVD that right off the bat, he pleaded with me to pop it into the DVD player. I went to work while he watched it. After a few hours, he came into my office, looking as pale as a sheet. "Daddy," His voice seemed weak. "Are you okay?" I said. I touched his head and noticed that his temperature had gone up. "Why did Thomas kill the children?" My heart sank like a stone but I soon brushed it off. "I'm sure Thomas didn't kill the children," I reassured him. "Now you need your rest and some medicine." I gently pushed him toward his room. "Come on now." After putting him to bed. I got curious as to what he had seen. I popped in the DVD and began to watch the episode play. There was no main menu like most DVDs, it just went straight to the episode. It seemed normal enough, as Thomas was told to take a group of children to the seaside by the instructions of Sir Topham Hatt. I noticed something odd though, there was no narrator in this episode. The episode then showed Thomas picking up the little wooden children and showed every single one of them climb on board. Then there was a scene with him zooming down the rails like he always did and the kids were cheering. But up ahead, Bertie the bus was stuck on the level crossing, moaning for someone to help him. This is when the episode got strange. Bertie stared at Thomas in fear but Thomas jut smiling led and sped up. What was even more disheartening is that he started laughing, Yet the kids were crying and tears came down on their wooden faces. Immediately, Thomas crashed into Bertie, and pieces of both of them go flying everywhere. Usually by now the narrator would say, "And luckily no one was hurt," but there was no resurrance for kids. The episode then showed the remains inside the coaches. Wooden limbs were broken off, what looked like actual blood had been splattered everywhere. We see brief shots of their heads ripped off, and tears painted upon their faces. Everything went to static. After that I felt myself boiling over with anger. What sicko would create something that messed up for little kids? Then I paused the static. Messages started to appear on the screen. Disturbing messages like kill, obey, multiply and die. I watched the static for over an hour and noticed at least thirty different messages. I threw the accursed thing in the trash after breaking it in half. I would not expose my child to anymore of that trash. Before going to bed myself, I checked him. He was happily asleep and snoring, clutching his teddy. I had a nightmares from this, one where the children came into my room but they were life like and as tall as a normal person. Their twisted forms grabbed my limbs and pulled me apart, while I heard that blasted train laughing. Now I have woken up, covered in blood, knife in hand and I'm afraid to check my son's room. Message:Wooden dolls can’t bleed. Category:Thomas The Tank Engine Category:Hit Entertainment Category:Creepypasta Category:Blood and Gore Category:Blood Category:Brutal Category:Lost Episodes Category:Murder Category:Good Category:Read by Vailskibum94